Mung Daal
'Mung Daal '''is the elderly Human chef who runs the catering company at which Chowder works, and the deuteragonist of the show. Although his exact age has not been stated, he has mentioned that he has cooked for at least 386 years, and he has celebrated 450 years of marriage to Truffles (see below). He is a blue-colored humanoid of indeterminate species. Mung is named after the Indian dish mung daal; Greenblatt had originally planned to give Mung an Indian accent, but later decided against it. Instead, Mung Daal speaks in an accent that combines a New York accent with a Boston accent. A Great Chef. Character Mung is one of the main characters in the show and the proprietor of Mung Daal Catering along with his wife, Truffles. He is a blue, tall, and skinny smurf-like male with a big, swollen-looking nose, buck teeth, human-like ears and a long neck. He sports a pale blue handlebar elephant's tusk-like mustache that looks like it's coming out of his nose, and he has very short hair on top of his head. He wears a white buttoned shirt, glasses, brown shoes, black socks, and a green and red plaid Scottish kilt. He rarely wears a white chef's hat. A Great Chef. He also has a cat-like tail, which is rarely seen and may just be a joke from the editors. He is sometimes seen with pink eyes. As a child, however, Young Mung portrayed a green color rather than his trademark blue color and wore a yellow shirt with an orange long-sleeved over shirt, an orange kilt and an orange hat. As a younger man he had blue hair and a blue mustache. Despite being married, he likes to flirt with ladies, and considers himself quite the Ladies' Man. Despite his flirtatious behavior, he is a loyal and loving husband to his wife Truffles. In the episode "Mung on the Rocks," he descends into a deep depression when Truffles ignores him for forgetting their 450th anniversary. He also thinks his apprentice Chowder is a pain, but really cares about him and genuinely thinks the boy will grow up to be a great chef. Mung usually gets mad at him, but is worried when he is missing for a long period of time. He also sometimes forgets that Chowder isn't his son. He doesn't believe in superstition. Trivia *In ''"Sheboodles," ''Mung's outfit, hair, and dancing style was similar to Michael Jackson's in Thriller. Oddly, this outfit showed him without his mustache. *In "''Hey Hey It's Knishmas!" ''Mung says he has a tail, however this may be a non-canon joke by the writers. *Mung gives many hints that even though he is married to Truffles, he doesnt really seem interested in her at all. Despite their arguements, the couple loves each other dearly, with Truffles always defending him if anybody insults him (I.e. she quit the Big Hat Biddies because they insulted him). *Whenever someone mentions Endive in a conversation, it always zooms in on his eyes and he dramatically says "''ENDIVE..." Endive is his rival chef (and possible former fiance). The first time that he bought something from her was in Hey, Hey, it's Knishmas! *Mung is obsessed with his mustache, as shown in "Yard Sale" when he is afraid of getting it wet. He also used to have a beard until Truffles ripped it off. *When Mung was Chowder's age, he didn't know what a lady was until his cooking master told him, then he got so off track thinking about "ladieeees" that he was a terrible cook. Since then, he has been obsessed with impressing ladies. *Mung thinks of Chowder as his own son, and even gets upset when someone points out that he and Chowder aren't related. *It was shown that Mung doesn't believe in the supernatural in "The Chain Recipe" when Mung refused to cook a chain recipe and kept saying that bad luck doesn't exist (despite all the horrible things that happened to him during the episode). Also in The Poultrygeist when at first Chowder ate the flurkey he thought nothing would happen until gradually he was posessed by Florentine. *It is believed that 'Daal' is Mung's surname, as Endive once called him Mr. Daal. *Mung obsesses over perfect Schmingerbread houses, as shown in ''Hey Hey, It's Knishmas! ''This is because it is the only dish he can't cook. *In the BLTs, Mung couldn't cook for a year. *His cooking can give people diarrhea, this contradicts the belief that he is in fact a master chef. *In the episode the Lead Farfel it shows Mungs name on a line which means at one point of his life he was strong like Shnitzel. *Mung would never serve himself undercooked. *It is also made (blatantly) obvious throughout the show that Truffle's absolutely hates his cooking as she always makes rude and negative comments about his cooking. *In many episodes, the catering company is shown to have very few customers and the company constantly relies on orders made by Mr. Fugu as he seems to be their highest paying and best customer. This probably because no one likes Mung's food or Truffle's comments have resulted in bad publicity regarding the company. *In the episode The Meach Harvest, Mung Daal is seen singing the Chowder theme song. *In the episode Big Ball Mung Daal is seen coaching the Marzipan Macadamias. *In the first episode, Mung Daal's ears were much larger than they are now. *Mung Daal's skin color changes from a Teal-ish color to more of a Cyan color. *He loses his taste in taste buds. *Mung Daal has 3-5 toes on his feet. 3 in The Broken Part and 4-5 toes in The Poultry Geist and others. *In the original story Mung was to have an Indian accent (since Mung Daal is an Indian Dish) but this was immediately dropped. *Mung Daal was able to fly in "Chowder Grows Up" and "The Toots" *Mung Daal made many different kinds of recipes for Flibber Flabber for his wife but all was bad since he's a bad chef and flibber flabber is terrible ﻿ Category:Chowder Category:Characters Category:Heroes